parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Session: 2015/09/29
Official record of the legislative session that took place on September, 29, 2015. Speaker(s): Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Recordee: Catharsis, President Cred !!T4TdHi6rD+y 'Bills Discussed:' Yaro's Confirmation to the Supreme Court. Be Accountable Bill: As you are all well aware it takes a lot of time to keep these threads up and parliament running, from our speakers’ never-ending efforts to run sessions, our ministers’ efforts in their respective duties, to our members of parliament. We all strive to make this parliament effective. Certain votes, such as establishing cabinets, and amending the constitution, require a 2/3 majority vote in a quorum of 50% + 1 of members of parliament seats. These votes are required by our constitution to be held over 72 hours. Maintaining these same voting sessions are a burden to say the least on our already stretched time budgets. It is therefore proposed: 1.) This bill is retroactive to all proposed amendments that haven’t been approved by a general session as of the date on this bill. 2.) All members of parliament who sponsor or back a constitutional amendment shall be required to be responsible to keep the voting threads alive if no else is available and willing to perform this duty. 3.) They are responsible for keeping records of the threads until which time an automated record keeping system is in place. 3a.) Records required are as follows: i.) Yea, Nay, or Abstain ii.) Member of Parliament’s Name iii.) Member of Parliament’s Tripcode iv.) Their Post Number 3b.) These aforementioned records are to be archived in pastebin.com or other suitable write-once read-many archival sites. 3c.) These aforementioned archives are to be placed as links in concurrent threads so full accounting of all votes can be made at the end of the prescribed time. Proposed: Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 09/26/15; Seconded: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 09/27/15, derp_commander (Clerk) Front !!SSXdvR3LCoa 09/27/15 Repeal Korean Waifus So many parties here are against entitlements, and yet we're legalizing entitlements for ourselves? Really? Nevermind the rights of the "waifus" in question; nevermind that waifufags are the cancer that is killing the Parliament (waifufags pls go); nevermind that anyone who needs a government mandated waifu is an omega male (>>>/r9k/) who needs to man the fuck up; this goes against the core ideology of many of the parties who voted for it. Jesus Christ, have some fucking integrity. Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/24; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, 2015/09/24; Opposed: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/24 'Vote Tally: ' Yaro (5/3/2), CONFIRMED 1. Nay - Bantz lobbyist {Deputy kebab remover} Cerberus !!f0IEJPUmC84 2. Abstain - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 3. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 4. Yea - Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC 5. Abstain - Gen. Nathan Bedford Forrest - Party !!aWNy3lGEBpU 6. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 7. Yea - Tacticaldrop Cerberus M of Fucking Defense !!jORkBuWfdyy 8. Yea - Flämische Nationalist Soc !!HUgbz6omBTr 9. Abstain - Seamus ODrunkard GTU !!tddPn95cxZ6 10. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 Accountable -- QUORUM NOT MET 1. Yea - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 2. Yea - Kai LengPNP !!jXe638Ie3Tv 3. Yea - Gen. Nathan Bedford Forrest - Party !!aWNy3lGEBpU 4. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Justice Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 5. Yea - Communist doge - Stalinism !!Ab37dLdh51D 'External Links:' 'See Also: '